


Deku, Son of Babylon

by TheSaintsFollower



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Father of Year Gil, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate), Izuku gets a harem, Izuku is a 'prince', Izuku is overpowered, Literally for the lols, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaintsFollower/pseuds/TheSaintsFollower
Summary: Many thought that Izuku Midoriya was just a Quirkless child. But they were wrong. His power comes not from a Quirk, but from his royal heritage - his kingly father. What happens when said father comes to UA for a visit/check-up? Prepare yourself mongrels, the King of Heroes is here!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Eri and Gilgamesh| Archer, Gilgamesh | Archer/Midoriya Inko, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Intelli Saiko/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**(16 Years Ago)**

Inko Midoriya laid in her hospital bed and gave a pained cry as she pushed downward. One of her hands was clutching the bed rails, while the other was holding far more tightly onto the hand of the man standing next to her. 

Said man was taller than the average man, with bright, golden blond hair and bright red eyes. He wore a light pink coat over a black shirt, with a pair of light blue jeans. The man gave off an air of superiority and arrogance, as well as carrying his being as though it was surrounded by a regal aura.

Even as he was flinching a trying to preserve himself as his wife crushed his hands. 

“DAMN YOU GIL! YOU DID THIS TO ME!! SUFFER!! SUFFER LIKE I AM!!” Inko screamed as the doctor continued to coach her. 

“It's ok miss, it's ok. Now just continue to push and brea-”

“I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL PULL YOUR HEART OUT! SHUT UP AND JUST GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!!”

The doctor nodded in fear, gesturing to his assistants to help him. After several more minutes of swearing and death threats, a baby’s cry rang out throughout the hospital room. 

“Congratulations mom and dad. It's a boy.” The doctor said as he swadeled the baby in clothes and handed the infant to his waiting mother. 

All her rage and pain forgotten, Inko cooed as she cradled her son, whose emerald eyes mirrored her own. “Oh my god, Gil he’s amazing. Gil…”

Inko looked over at her husband, who was staring at his - at their son, his eyes wide and gleaming. But Inko also noticed he looked hesitant, as though he was scared of hurting their baby. Smiling, Inko held their son out towards his father. 

“Hold him Gil. You aren’t going to hurt him.”

Hesitantly, the man took their son into his arms and looked down. ‘My son.’ The man thought with pride. ‘My...my legacy.’ Looking back at his wife, the blonde haired man smiled. “He’s beautiful Inko. You...we did so well with him.”

The blonde haired man’s smile faltered a little as he felt his son’s power rise, the emerald green eyes turning red and the little bit of green beginning to turn blonde. Reacting quickly, the man snapped his fingers and a golden ripple appeared in the air next to him. Reaching in, the man withdrew a small necklace with a heart-shaped red stone in the center. Placing it around his son’s neck, the blonde haired man sighed as his son’s eyes and hair returned to normal. 

The man turned to his wife and gave a small nod. Smiling back, Inko nodded. The tender moment was interrupted by the doctor returning with a paper. “Apologies, but we’re going to need the name.”

The parents looked at each other as though mentally discussing it, before the blonde haired man nodded and Inko smiled. 

“We decided that we would name him after Inko’s father, who is the reason the two of us met. Izuku...His name is Izuku Midoriya.” Gilgamesh, the once King of Uruk and King of Heroes proclaimed loudly, causing Inko and baby Izuku to giggle. 

**(Time Skip - 4 Years)**

Gilgamesh looked at his phone as he sat in his throne in an enormous house in Los Angeles, California. While not his actual throne, the one which he sat in was an adequate counterpart. Though right now he cared not for the quality of his chair, nor the wine in his free hand. Rather he was concerned with the messages rapidly coming through on his phone. 

Inko: Gil, Izuku is quirkless. Can you take time off and come home? Please?

Inko: Gil please! Izuku...I don’t know what to do. He won’t stop staring into space and crying!  
Inko: Gilgamesh Uruking you better pick up!

Inko: You’re breaking your son’s heart.

All of these had come through the previous day, much to his distress. But the singular message that had come through today threatened to deal more damage then Enkidu had done during their duel in Uruk. 

Izuku: Daddy...I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m quirkless...but please. Mommy’s crying. She won’t stop and I can’t do anything to help her. Daddy...please help.

‘My little prince has such a pure heart.’ Gilgamesh thought as he continued to stare at his phone. Truth be told, he was not upset about his son’s lack of a quirk. He himself had none to speak of, yet was the most powerful man alive at the time. Much more powerful than that grandiose showboat All Might. 

Regardless, Gilgamesh was more concerned about something else. He knew that the chances of Izuku being born with a quirk would be slim to none, mainly due to his own physiology. However, he also knew that his son would be much more powerful than any mere quirk user. ‘I sensed it the first time I held him. My son has inherited much of my own power. Though he may not have my treasured Gate, he could easily be close to as strong as All Might.’

Sighing, Gilgamesh pressed a button on his phone and held it up to his ear, waiting while the dial toned away. Eventually, the dial stopped and a small, shaky voice came out over the other side.

“Daddy?”

Gilgamesh smiled at hearing his son’s voice. “My little prince…”

**(Time Skip - 12 years later)**

16 year old Izuku Midoriya sat at his desk in UA High School, sighing as he stretched his arms over his head. The past couple of weeks had put him through the wringer, mentally, physically, and emotionally. First had been his big fight with his childhood friend Bakugou Katsuki - or Kacchan as Midoriya called him - followed by his work studies program, which had been a whole new kind of crazy. Finally, not two days ago, he had stopped a pair of criminals from ruining the school’s culture festival. 

Yet Midoriya could not help but smile at the outcomes. Almost everything had turned out in his favour. He had earned Kacchan’s respect and the two were working on repairing their fractured relationship, he and his friends and the Pros they worked with had saved the life of Eri, and had even prevented Sir Nighteye from dying. Finally, he had been able to get through to both Gentle Criminal and La Brava, convincing one to turn himself in and the other to go straight. All of this was topped off by the performance Class 1-A gave at the Culture Festival which made Eri smile.

‘Nothing could ruin this for me.’ Izuku thought as he smiled and yawned. 

Oh how wrong he was. 

The class was beginning to quiet down as Aizawa entered the room, moving inside his sleeping bag. The perpetually tired man unzipped his bag and removed himself before opening his mouth to speak, before being cut off by a loud voice.

**~ A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE! ~**

The entire class turned towards Midoriya who was digging his phone out of his pocket. Glancing at the caller ID, he paled as his mom’s contact info flashed on the screen. Turning to Aizawa, who saw how paled his student was, the Underground Hero nodded, allowing the boy to answer. 

Clicking the green button, Midoriya held the phone up to his head. “Mom! Is everything ok!?”

Midoriya heard his mother breath on the other side of the call, which gave him some color back, but also put him on edge. His mother seemed... annoyed about something.

“I’m fine Izuku, but I do have to warn you about something.”

“What? Are you ok? DidavillainthreathenyouohmygodisittheLeagueMomyouneedtotellmeifyou’reok” A rapid stream of mumbling came out of Izuku’s mouth, causing everyone within hearing range to sweetdrop. 

“IZUKU!” Inko Midoriya’s voice rang out from the phone, stopping her son’s frantic speaking. “I’m fine.”

Izuku sighed in relief.

“But your father is coming to visit UA.”

Izuku’s breath caught in his throat. Taking several deep breaths, Izuku began speaking again. “You mean he’s coming to visit you and me, right. Please say I’m right.” He begged, his voice no more than a whimper.

“No. Your father is taking the Vimana. Should be there in a few minutes.”

Small squeaking noises escaped Izuku’s mouth in response to that. Hearing that, Inko sighed, wished him luck and hung up.

Izuku’s arms flopped down to his sides as his head fell forward and crashed onto the desk, startling everyone.

Sighing, Aizawa decided to be the first to respond. “Problem, problem child?”

Izuku raised his head and looked his teacher in the eye. In those emerald orbs Aizawa saw something that he never thought he’d see in one of his most problematic students: a mixture of exhaustion, resignation, and carefully hidden anger.

“Oh nothing much sensai, my dad is just coming to visit. So, you know, we’re all gonna die.” With that, Izuku’s head returned to its former place on the desk.

With that final proclamation, the class erupted into various forms of chaos;

“Oh man, Midoriya’s dad! This is gonna be cool!”

“Midoriya! You should not act that way towards your father. Though I admit it’s weird for him to be coming here out of the blue.”

“Deku are you ok?!”

The most unexpected reaction came from Todoroki:

“But Midoriya, All Might is already at this school.”

This caused all the commotion to stop as the class stared at the duel-quirked boy in silence. Midoriya picked his head up and gave his friend a dry look.

“Todoroki, if you value your limbs and freedom, never say that in front of my father.” Before his head fell back down onto the desk.

Bakugou’s reaction eclipsed all the previous ones.

“We’re dead! Dead! A cornucopia of pain and death is coming this way! Dead men be we! We are sooooo dead!”

The class then turned to look at the explosive boy - the one who showed no visible fear of being kidnapped by the League of Villains - freak out, his head in his hands, his body shaking back and forth as he curled into a ball in his chair.

The class watched this for several seconds before returning their attention to Midoriya. “Uhh Midori not to be pushy, but...who is your dad and why does he scare Bakugou?” Ashido asked.

For the third time Midoriya picked up his head - the forehead of which was bright red due to pressure - and opened his mouth.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

Only for an exuberant laugh to cut him off, causing his head to slam onto his desk, cracking the surface. 

“You’re about to find out.” Was all the boy was able to get out before the glass windows shattered inward, causing many students to jump out of their desks and turn them over as makeshift barricades. Peeking over, they were able to catch a glimpse of the golden chains that wrapped themselves around their green haired classmate and dragged him outside. 

Slowly, and in a way that conveyed that he was not ready for today’s series of unfortunate events, Aizawa walked towards the window and peeked out. 

Above the school hovered a golden vehicle of sorts, the likes of which Aizawa had never seen before. And on said vehicle stood two individuals. One he could easily tell was his problem student. The other then must have been the boys father-

“Oh shit!” Aizawa cursed as his eyes zoned in on the man. “That’s Midoriya’s dad!”

“You bet your ass!” Bakugou shouted as he began building a fort of desks with his squad members. “And before you ask, yes I know this won’t work! But I’ve got to try!”

“Jesus, will you tell us who his dad is already!” Kaminari said while panting with exertion. “You make it sound like he’s the devil. Or the principal!”

The intercom beeped overhead and a cheery voice rang out in the classroom. “I’m afraid not. Midoriya’s father is much worse than I am.”

While Kaminari and Ashido curled up into balls and sobbed - ‘probably something related to their exams from months ago.’ most of the class thought - others began to brave themselves as they approached the windows. 

Uraraka and Iida were the first ones up, with Tsuyu and Todoroki following. Yaoyoruzu was next, with Jirou following behind her. The assembled group of students stared up at the flying aircraft and at their fellow student who was currently having a very loud argument with a blonde haired man. 

“...you can’t just destroy the windows! What if someone got hurt!”

“Oh please, we both know that I, the king, am able to ensure that my subjects and heir would never be hurt in such a careless manner.”

“...please don’t do the whole king thing here.”

“No. Future heroes these children may be, but they must know who is at the top of the food chain. And that would be us, my little prince.”

“Please don’t call me that either!”

“And why not? You are my son, the prince, and you are still little. Have you been eating healthily? I swear if you are sneaking katsudon every night I will be having words with this school’s principal.”

“...please don’t. You and Nezu together would be a disaster.”

“That’s right! Nezu is the principle. Well at least you are being trained by the best - myself not included obviously.”

The group below saw Midoriya slump onto the floor of the ship in exasperation, his face red. Deciding now was the time to act and save her crush - friend! She meant friend - from further family embarrassment, Uraraka called up to them.

“Deku! Is everything ok?”

Startled by the sound of his crush's - friend, he meant friend - voice, Izuku peered over the edge of the Vimena and saw some of his classmates and his teacher watching them. Sighing before turning back to his father, Izuku spoke up. 

“Can we please go down to my classroom. We need to get this over with.”

“Could you be just a little happier to see you father?”

“Dad I haven’t seen you face to face for 12 years. My last memory of you are the words “Bye son!” right before you made out with mom. Pretty sure that scared me for life.”

“Pssh...How is your mother by the way?”

“She’s...fine. Worried about the both of us. Far too much for her own good.”

“Inko does worry a lot...should I get her something nice before dinner tonight.”

“Yes. Yes you should.”

“Very well. Now we shall descend.”

The Vimena lowered itself to classroom level, allowing the class - including the remainder behind the fully constructed desk fort - to get a better look at the man who was their classmates’ father. He was wearing a tight white v-neck under a black leather riding jacket, combined with dark pants. The most distinguishable trait about him had to be his golden hair, which seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, and his piercing red eyes.

Todoroki, blunt as ever, said the first thing that came to everyone’s mind. 

“Midoriya...is this really your father, or is this Bakugou’s dad masquerading as yours so that All Might can get away clean with being your actual father.”

Somewhere in the class a piece of glass was dropped as silence gripped the room. The majority of the class stared at Todoroki in confusion - most of them still getting used to his parental conspiracy theories - while a few - namely Aizawa, Bakugou, and Midoriya - looked at him in abject horror. 

“You...filthy little mongrel.”

Every single head in attendance creaked as they moved to look at the blonde haired man, whose upper head was shadowed by his hair, the only thing that was visible were the glowing red eyes filled with rage. 

“You dare assume that my son - my flesh and blood - is really the son of that loud, obnoxious braggart! Mongrel, I demand your head as recompense for the utter dreck you just spewed.” Once the man had finished speaking, two dozen golden ripples appeared around the man. From these ripples came forth the tips of various swords, spears, and axes, all of them glowing and sparking with some sort of power. 

The man raised his hand before lowering it, the weapons flying out towards Todoroki’s paralysed form. A massive explosion occurred, causing many of the students to fly backwards and destroying the desk fort, as well as the wall behind Todoroki. 

The blonde haired man glowered at the dust cloud that had formed. “Hmph. idiotic fools like him deserve such fates. Now then, Izuku you must introduce me to your classmates. If what that mongrel said is true, Katsuki is in this class with you. Excellent, I have missed his mother and father.”

Anything else he was going to say was cut off as he noticed that his son was no longer standing beside him. Rather, he had moved quicker than Gilgamesh had thought and grabbed the bi-colored mongrel before quickly moving him out of the way of the flying weapons.

Turning so that he could continue to glare at the brat, the blonde haired man was instead met with a foot to his face. 

“Manchester Smash!”

The blonde haired man was sent flying off the Venema and onto the ground below. In his place Izuku stood, his Full Cowl activated, his breath coming in short bursts. Turning his head to look at his stunned friends, Izuku looked directly at Todoroki, who had turned pale and was shaking. 

“What did I say? What did I say Todoroki? God, now I have to go make sure he won’t kill you. Thank you, for landing me in Recovery Girl’s care again!”

With that said, Izuku zipped down to the ground, where his father still laid on his back. The man brought his hand up to his mouth to wipe some blood away. “Hmmm...this feeling is unusual. Pride in someone else...yet I find it overshadowed by all this UNYIELDING RAGE!!”

The man jackknifed to his feet, dozens of golden portals opening around him. “Come my son! If you wish to defend that mongrel you must convince me that his life is worth sparing! Let’s see exactly just how dedicated to this you are!”

**(5 minutes later)**

Recovery Girl’s eye’s began to twitch at the sight before her. Her second least favorite patient - nobody could beat Toshinori’s stupidity - was wrapped head to toe in bandages, causing him to look very much like a mummy. Next to him sat a blonde haired man who appeared to be Midoriya’s father, if the conversations the two were having were any indications. 

A tick mark began to grow on her head as the voices began to rise in tandem. Eventually, Recovery Girl’s temper broke and she snapped. 

“WILL YOU TWO LEAVE ALREADY!!”

Both father and son stopped their arguments and stared at the miniature nurse, who was huffing and puffing. The pair looked back at each other. 

“Izuku, may we continue this on the way to your accommodations?”

“Sounds like a plan dad.”

The two left so fast smoke outlines of the pair hung in the air. 

**(With Izuku and Gilgamesh)**

The pair walked down the hallways of UA, neither speaking. Eventually, Gilgamesh spoke up. 

“I...am concerned with you Izuku?”

Izuku’s head picked up and he turned to stare at his father. “Dad, I’m fine, I’ve had worse injuries -”

“The injuries during our sparring match are the least of my concerns.” Gilgamesh said, looking back at his son, drawing forth all of his kingly authority to impress upon his son the severity of his inquiries. “I noticed that you have severe scarring on your hands and arms.”

“That was due to overuse of my Quirk. I’m fine now, really. I can control it-”

“And that’s something else we need to discuss.”

Father and son stopped walking as the taller man placed his hands on his son's shoulders. Looking into his son’s eyes, the King of Heroes saw the uncertainty and nervousness that his son lived with, but beneath that Gilgamesh saw the same steely resolve and desires to protect that he held at that age.

“Izuku...there are many things about me that you don’t know about. Things I asked your mother to keep silent on as I knew that someday the time would be right. I should have come back when the news arrived that you gained entry to UA, but I digress.”

“Dad...what are you saying?”

Turning away from his son, Gilgamesh took a deep breath. “Izuku...I’m not human. Not entirely anyway.”

And so the king proceeded to tell his son all about his origin, as a bridge between the humans and the gods. He spun tales of his childhood, then of his arrogance as a young man, meeting Enkidu and his changes. He told of the wrath of Ishtar, and how his friend paid the ultimate sacrifice. He described his journey for immortality, and how he ended up coming from that adventure as a wise and true king. 

He described his friend Enkidu, the goddess of Babylon like Ishtar and Ereshkigal, and the various people who helped him rule as a wise king. He told Izuku of his death, how his soul and spirit transcended to the Throne of Heroes, and his various Holy Grail Wars. His experiences in the sea of stars and fighting the forces of Velbar, the Beasts of Humanity, and aliens of all kinds. 

Izuku stood, silent as his dad continued talking about all the various people he had met, all the places he had been too. Finally, his father explained about his last adventure. 

“It would have been the year 1994. I had been summoned by a man named Tokiomi Tohsaka, a mage of skill and elegance, but one who had been using me. When he summoned me, I had grown weary of the constant fighting and battle. Yet I fought for him. When I learned of his planned betrayal, I manipulated his student into killing him. From there, I followed my passions and went after a woman I thought to be my future bride. “

“...what?”

Gilgamesh gave Izuku a weary smile. “I think you would have liked the King of Knights. The two of you had a similar ideal. Although,” His father’s smile turned hard “Her later master as well.”

Gilgamesh sighed. “In the end, no one acquired the Grail. The essence it spilled forth gave myself a physical body, a new heart to a man who lost his, and caused a fire which destroyed a small part of that world’s version of Fuyuki.”

Izuku looked horrified at that. “I...I thought you said the Grail was an object which granted a wish. That it was a force for good.”

Gilgamesh nodded. “In some ways yes, the concept of the Grail was benevolent on some level - yet not too much as it was designed by foolish and greedy wizards. But you are forgetting that there were people there. People who were drenched in the mud and gave a wish to the grail.”

Izuku’s eyes widened and he subconsciously stepped away from his father - an action that said man noticed but did not comment on. “Dad...did you…” Izuku left that question hanging in the air, deathly afraid to ask the question. 

“No.” Gilgamesh said curtly. “But my master at the time - a man by the name of Kirei Kotomine - he wished for that. And before you ask, no, I have no true reason why Kirei would wish such a thing.”

Izuku closed his mouth, but was still weary and more than a little scared of his father. It was true that the man could be hard and sometimes abrasive, but he...he thought his father was a good guy. 

“In the end, I was able to survive both the fire and the Grail’s sludge. I was even given a new body, one which did not rely on prana or the mana of a mage. I was free to traverse the world, which I did. And in that time, I grew...tired. Tired of the banality of the never changing world I was in. The stagnation which infected the world which I once ruled. But mostly, I grew weary of humanity. I had no desire to reign over people who were lazy, who seemed unmotivated to better themselves and their society. A world of boring consumption, of nothing that seemed to signify that the fruits of the garden I once tended was...rotten.”

“So I returned to Fuyuki and aligned with Kotomine. During that time, I did many...questionable things. And I did so with the end goal of eradicating most of the human race.”

The King of Heroes could no longer look his son in the eye, turning his own down to the ground. Izuku, though horrified with the actions of his father, could see how...conflicted his father was. ‘He’s not sorry...but he doesn’t want me to view him as a monster.’

“If it makes you feel better, I failed. I was stopped by the King of Knights summoned once again, the daughter of Tokiomi Tohsahka, and two annoying fakers. The younger faker cut my arm off, and when I attempted to finish him...the creature within the Grail tried to possess me.”

“Creature?” Izuku asked, still not looking his father in the eyes. 

“Yes. During the Third Holy Grail War, which took place with the backdrop of the Second World War, the Einzburn family attempted to summon the Zoroastrian God of Evil, Angra Mainyu. Unfortunately for them, Angra Mainyu was no more than a man - no divinity, no special weapons, nothing, but the wishes of his people for a god in order to have an outlet for their sins. When the servant died, his essence, which was essential a wish, fell into the Grail. The wish for a God of Evil came true - and the Grail became corrupted. It was this corruption that caused the destruction at the end of Fourth War.”

Breathing deeply, Gilgamesh continued. “I was forced into the Grail’s depth, and in that moment, my essence crossed with two other versions of myself from other facets of the Kaleidoscope. In that moment, our combined power triumphed over the false god and we were ejected. In the process, the three Gilgameshes fused into one,” Gilgamesh motioned to himself “and in the process I was restored to a working body with access to all the powers I had, both in life and as a Heroic Spirit.”

“I was forced out into this world and in the process I met your mother. It was quite the first meeting as well.” Smiling at the recollection, Gil continued. “In time, I grew to become much more powerful in this world, both in terms of wealth and amongst the heroes. A few years before you were born, I had obtained enough power in this world that I could quite literally kill all the heroes but All Might and get away with it.”

“When you were born...I was so overcome with joy.” Izuku started as he heard the cracks in his father’s voice, unable to see the tears threatening to fall. “I...I have never known such joy as when I held you in my hand Izuku. I...I can only imagine what you must think of me now...but I-”

The King of Heroes was cut off as he felt his son collide with him, the arms of his boy wrapping around his torso. Gilgamesh looked down to see his son looking up at him with bright emerald eyes, awash with tears. 

“I...I’m not happy about a lot of things with you. I’m angry that you were never there for me growing up, except through a phone call. I’m angry about all the crap you put my mom through. But,” Izuku emphasized his next words by hugging his father tighter. “I love you and I am proud to be your son. Your past is just that, the past. I may not approve of your actions, but you are my father. I love you Dad.”

Gilgamesh threw himself around his son as the tears of a king began to fall. And in the hallway of UA, father and son, king and prince, held each other. 

“Besides,” Izuku said, taking a deep breath “there’s something I need to tell you about.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After both had calmed down, Izuku and Gilgamesh continued on their way towards Heights Alliance. On the way, Izuku told his father everything - thinking it would be horrible unfair and deceitful of him to not tell his father everything, considering the amount of information he had been handed today. Gilgamesh's modes constantly shifted between anger, worry, and pride in his son. When he mentioned him quasi-adopting an injured girl, Gilgamesh let out a mighty laugh. 

“I had no idea you had made me a grandfather! And so young! You really do take after me.”

Izuku flushed and stuttered. Taking several calming breaths, Izuku stopped, looking up at the entrance of the 1-A Dorms. “Here’s the dorm. Dad please-”

“I promise I will bring no harm to your friends Izuku. However, if that cur from before dares to speak his filthy lies again-”

“Then you can intimidate him into believing you. But don’t hurt him.”

“Not much of a difference when it comes to my methods.”  
Groaning at the headache he knew his father would bring him, Izuku led his father up the stairs and through the door to the common area. Sitting there were his classmates - all of them - along with Aizawa, who looked uncharacteristically nervous. Said man stood and, in an action followed by Bakugou, bowed low to Gilgamesh.

“Welcome to U.A. sir. Please if there is anything the staff, the children, or myself can do for you, let me know and it will be done.”

Gilgamesh nodded before turning his attention to Bakugou. “Katsuki is that you?”

Raising his head, the explosive boy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “Stand up straight Katsuki. I’ve known you for years, you need not bow to me.”

Katsuki stood up straight and smiled at the red-eyed man as a moment of peace and tranquility passed over the room. 

“Besides, I’ll be seeing you and your parents tonight, along with Izuku’s fiances.”

Absolute silence reigned over the room, though if one listened hard enough one could hear the sound of cracking glass coming from the general direction of Uraraka. 

“WHAT!”


	2. Dinner and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, the King was introduced. Now, it is time for a little drama!

“DAMN IT GIL!!”

SMACK!

“GAH! INKO, WHAT I DID, I DID FOR OUR FAMILY!”

Izuku looked on at his father and mother’s interactions with a smirk - one that usually wouldn’t belong on his face, but much had changed in the past few hours. 

**(Flashback)  
(A few hours ago~)**

“WHAT!”

The surprised cry rang out from the 20 students of Class-1A, all of whom looked at Gilgamesh as he stood proudly before them. Izuku appeared to be the most shocked, before said shock turned to confusion and a small amount of anger. 

“Dad, what do you mean I’m engaged?!” The green haired boy questioned, glaring at his father who simply smirked. 

“I mean what I said, my boy. You are engaged to several young women-”

“Several! Dad what the hell! I’m sixteen and a student, I can’t get married to one girl, let alone several!” Izuku cried out, collapsing onto the couch, his head in his hands. 

“Of course you won’t be married at this moment. I have discussed the matter with your fiancees' parents, and they have agreed to wait until all of you were done with your schooling.” The King of Heroes said, a golden portal opening behind him, revealing an ornate golden throne, which he sat upon. Another, smaller portal opened, revealing two small glasses and a large pitcher of wine, which Gilgamesh poured into the cups. Handing one to Aizawa - who downed it immediately and reached for a refill - the King turned his attention back to his son, whose mouth was floundering. 

“Dad I’ve never even met these girls! And for all you know I have a girlfriend right now! What then?” Izuku stammered out, desperately looking for a way out of this situation, and doing his best to ignore the shocked and heartbroken look on his crush’s face. 

But Gilgamesh laughed. “Oh Izuku, I made sure to check all of that beforehand. Of course I would not marry you away like breeding stock to random women. You are the son of a king, not some breeding stud. Instead, I chose those who I deemed the best from this institution, as well as one other from another rather important school.”

Izuku paled at that. “Oh dear God. Dad please don’t say-”

“And even better, I recognize one of them in this very class. I do hope you are close to Ms. Yaoyoruzu, as it would make your married life very difficult if you were not.”

The class once again froze, taking in the information. Aizawa was the first to react, gently putting the glass down and lifting the wine jug to his lips, downing the contents before gently setting that on the ground, sliding into his sleeping bag, and promptly passing out. 

Mineta was the next to react, falling to his knees and crying tears of blood. “NOOOOOOOO!!!!! MIDORIYA YOU LUCKY ASS!!!”

The rest of the class booted back up, with some of the girls - Ashido, Hagakure, and Jiro - congratulating Yaoyoruzu, who was currently blushing up a storm. Some of the boys - Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero - cheered for Izuku, claiming the whole thing was, in Kirishima’s words, ‘mainly as hell’. The other boys were blinking rapidly while looking between Midoriya and Yaoyoruzu, while Tsuyu was doing her best to comfort Uraraka. Surprisingly, Bakugou was silent, though his body was still rather tense. 

Gilgamesh simply smiled and took another sip of wine while looking at his son, whose head now resembled a tomato. Taking several deep and calming breaths, Midoriya stood up and took a long, deep breath. 

“SHUT UP!”

Izuku’s shout reverberated across the room, getting the attention of every student in the room. Looking around, Izuku took another breath. “Everyone please, stop talking for now and wait until me and my dad are finished speaking about this.” Turning back to his father, Izuku’s glare was matched by a bland look from his progenitor. 

“Discuss what, Izuku. As I said, you and Miss. Yaoyoruzu are engaged, along with three others.”

Groaning, Izuku’s hand met his face. “Can you at least tell me who else I’m...engaged to?”

“But of course.” Gilgamesh said, taking another sip. “One you should know from your most recent excursion against the Yakuza. One-”

“DEKU!” 

The King of Heroes was silenced by a child’s cry and the opening of a door. As one, the group turned to see Eri run through the door, followed closely by the Big Three.

“Hahaha! Hey there Izuku! We heard your dad was here and, well, when Eri heard she really wanted to come over.” Mirio laughed as Amajiki placed his forehead against the wall, while Nejire floated and looked around, oddly silent. 

“So where’s your papa Deku?” Eri said as she walked forward and grasped onto Izuku’s pants, as the student in question bent down to pick the girl up. 

“That would be me, young one.”

Eri turned to look at the still seated king, who was gazing steadily at her. “So you are the child my son had taken a liking to. Tell me child, what is your name and relation to my son.”

Izuku set Eri down gently, who approached the king’s throne. Looking into the man’s red eyes. “I’m Eri sir. And...Deku is my papa!”

Once more, the entire room seemed to stop in place, everyone staring at Eri, who had walked back to Izuku, who had once again frozen in place. The silence was shattered by the familiar laughter of Gilgamesh. 

“HAHAHAHA!” Gil through his head back and pounded on the seat of his chair. “Ah, that was refreshing. Very well then Eri” the little girl looked towards the seated man “if you are my son’s daughter, then that makes me your grandfather.”

Eri gave a precocious look between Midoriya and his father, head swinging fast. Finally, the horned girl ran towards her new-grandfather and jumped onto his lap - which didn’t seem to bother or surprise Gil, who held Eri like a golden Santa. 

“GRANDPA!!!”

Gilgamesh simply patted the young girl's head and smiled. “Indeed. Now as I was saying Izuku, you know one of your fiancees from the raid against the Yakuza-

“How did you find out about that?” Izuku asked, not truly surprised that his father knew. 

“Hmph. I heard rumors about the Yakuza falling to a group of Heroes, and that a child with green lighting was involved. The pieces were rather easy to put together. Now let me finish!” Gil said, his voice turning stern, before he waved a hand to the floating - and still silent - Nejire. 

“Ms. Hadou is another.” At that, Uraraka’s head fell deeper into her hands, as the rest of the class turned to look at Nejire, whose cheeks were dusted with a light blush. “How have you been, child?”

“Very good sir. My parents are doing fine as well.” Nejire said, her voice not carrying any of the airy tone that most had come to associate with her. Gilgamesh nodded before opening a portal and allowing a small basket of fruit to fall out. Handing the basket to Eri - who proceeded to devour the apples Taz style - the King of Heroes looked back to Izuku, who was still in a state of shock. 

Taking no notice of this, Gil continued. “The third is one who does not go to your academy, but you may have crossed paths with her at some point. Her name is Saiko Intelli, a student at Seiai Academy.”

Yaoyoruzu’s face lit up with shock as she recalled the girl who almost defeated her in a strategic battle during their License exam. ‘Oh this will be awkward.’ She thought. 

Izuku, meanwhile, was staring up at the ceiling, ignoring the shocked - and some jealous - looks from his classmates, as well as the shaking Uraraka. “Dad...whose is the last one?” Izuku sighed, preparing himself. ‘Oh god what if it's someone from 1-B. I haven't even talked to them! Why is that my concern!?’

“The final girl was chosen about a month after the Sports Festival. I looked into her family's history and background and found them to be quite eccentric, but they are also innovators on a grand scale. Her name is Mei Hatsume, a support course student.”

THUMP!

As a whole, the assembled students turned to look at the downed Izuku, who had landed on his face, a tiny, white...thing coming out of his mouth. If one were to look closely - or ask Tokoyami, who recognised it as an emissary of darkness - they would see the white thing had Midoriya’s facial features. 

Gil stood up, clutching Eri - who was still munching on apples - and returned his throne and the wine to his Gate. Bending over, the King of Heroes hefted his son onto his shoulder, carefully balancing him, before turning to Bakugou, who immediately sat up straight. 

“It appears that all the excitement caught up with him. Katsuki, I will be taking Izuku home for the time being, along with my granddaughter. As it stands, I would like to offer an invitation for you and your parents to partake in a meal with my family, as well as my son’s fiancees tonight. Good day.”

With that, the King of Heroes walked out the front door, before disappearing in the blink of an eye, the only sound being the excited squeals of Eri.

Nobody dared move in the group - the only real movement coming from the still-shaking, now crying, Uraraka. Bakugou was the first to stand up, turning to look at Yaoyoruzu and Nejire. “Ponytail, Waves, you two need to wear something nice. I’m sure your parents will have the nerd’s address. Uraraka,” explosive boy got the gravity girl’s attention, her red, puffy eyes locking onto his “come with me. The rest of you...I don’t care. Except you Icyhot, you can go die.”

“What did I do?” Todoroki asked in confusion. 

**(Present)**

That brings us back to the present, with Inko Midoriya poking her husband in the chest, occasionally flicking him in the nose, eventually cowing the King of Heroes. 

‘She always did have a way with him.’ Izuku thought before looking at Eri, who was gazing with wonder at the home she was now in. Smiling, Izuku moved and stood by the girl, who instinctively grabbed her dad’s/heroes’ hand. 

“Ahem.” The father-daughter duo were broken out of their revelry by Inko, whose face was contorted into a tight smile. “Izuku, it appears we will be having many guests tonight. Please wash up and help Eri wash up. Then come help me set the table. Your father,” she cast a sharp look at the now skulking Gil “will be in charge of getting the two of your nice clothing.”

Nodding, Izuku began to lead Eri to the bathroom. Just as the duo were entering the bathroom, the small girl smiled over her shoulder and called out. “Thank you grandma!”

The two disappeared with a small click, leaving the adults alone. Gil looked at his wife - who had changed quite a bit since he had been away - and saw her shaking. Sighing and swalloing his pride, the King of Heroes walked towards her and wrapped an arm around Inko’s shoulders. 

“Inko, I know I’ve been gone for...some time. But I am truly sorry. I need you to understand that it had nothing to do with you or Izuku. The two of you bring so much joy to my life, but there were issues which needed my attention. I was wrong to not be here for the two of you, and these engagements are a part of it. I want our son to be happy - as happy as I was when I married you. And I believe that these girls can bring him that happiness.”

Gilgamesh began to panic as his words did nothing to stop the ocean of tears that poured out of his wives’ eyes. “Inko, darling I-”

“I-It's not that Gil!” Raising her head, Gil was shocked to see his wife was smiling while sobbing enough to bring water to the Sahara. “Eri...she c-called me grandma!”

“I’M TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMA!!!!!”

**(Time Skip)  
(With the Bakugou Party)**

Bakugou sighed as he walked up the steps, trailing behind his parents, who were a part of an...interesting conversation with a third person. 

“So, explain to me again how you got convinced to come to this by my son Ms.Uraraka?” Mitsuki said as she glanced at the brown haired girl, who was pressing her fingertips together while looking anywhere else. 

“Oh, don’t bother Round Face right now hag.” Bakugou grumbled, ignoring the angry look his mother threw him. “Besides, we’re here now.”

Masaru Bakugou sighed before sending a small smile to Uraraka, who gave a shy one back in return. Turning, the man stared at the door that led to the Midoriya families’ apartment, which glittered in the sunset, although Masaru was certain that part of that was due to the fact that the door was solid gold. 

Cocking an eyebrow, Masaru stepped up and tapped his knuckles gently on the door, which swung open much to the surprise of the Bakugou family.

Their guest, meanwhile, was staring at the door with a slightly hungry look on her face, before following the family inside. 

Taking their shoes off, the group walked down towards the living area, hearing the tell-tale noises of conversation. 

“I must say, the four of you are looking quite beautiful tonight. I am glad that you decided to look your best for us, though I must impress-

CLANG!

“Gil, stop bothering the girls and come help me with all this silverware. Why is it gold?”

“Because, as the king’s family, we should have the best of the best. Also, I like gold.”

“We don’t really need all this.”

Izuku put his head in his hands as he heard footsteps coming from the hall. Knowing who it was - and really welcoming any chance to get away from Hatsume and Nejire’s wandering hands - he stood up and made up an excuse to welcome their new guests. 

Moving quickly, Izuku slid to a stop and forced a smile on his face, knowing that the Bakugou’s would notice how uncomfortable the situation was. 

“Hello, welcome to - Uraraka?”

His crush straightened her dress and blushed. “Hey Deku.”

**(Dinner Time)**

‘Things could not get much more awkward.’ Izuku thought as he played with his food, shooting the occasionally look of longing at Uraraka, a jealous glare at Bakugou, and an exasperated look - one shared by his mom - at his father, though this was mainly because of the man’s constant grandstanding. 

The only ones who looked even remotely ok with this situation were Hatsume - who was twirling a fork through her hair -, Nejire - whose mouth was moving in time with his father’s -, and Eri, who was happily munching on the apples that Inko had laid out. 

Eri really liked apples. 

Finally having enough, Izuku loudly cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. Glaring at his father, Izuku spoke, knowing that his next words would either make or break...something he really wanted. 

“Dad, I need to speak to you. And while I would gladly want to say this in private, I know it needs to be said in front of everyone here.” Izuku cast apologetic looks at the families of his intended(s), especially Yaoyoruzu, who had spent the entire night looking like she was slowly dying on the inside. 

Finally, Izuku locked eyes with Uraraka, who gave him a small smile, causing the boy’s heart to do flips. Shakily returning her smile with one of his own, Izuku shook his head almost imperceptibly. God, he really fell for her hard. 

“I’m...flattered by your efforts to find me a wi-a wife. But...you never asked me about it first. I understand that you love and care for me - and given time, I know that I could come to have a happy relationship with the Yaoyoruzu, Hatsume, Nejire, and Intelli…”

“But I’m in love with someone else.”

Standing up, Izuku began to walk and talk, his eyes leaving his now frowning father and finding Uraraka’s brown pools. 

“I’m in love with the girl who saved my life and ensured I’d be here today.”

Another few steps, and he could see tears begin to pool in Ochako’s eyes. 

“I’m in love with the girl who never stops believing in me, even when I was at my lowest.”

Another few steps, and out of the corner of his eyes he could swear he saw Bakugou giving him an actual smile. 

“I’m in love with the girl who has been on my mind since I saw her almost kick Bakugou’s ass in front of the world.”

This earned a cackle from Mitsuki, giggles from the other girls, and a low growl from Bakugou, who just glared and flipped him off. 

“I’m in love...with Ochako Uraraka.”

By now, Izuku was standing near Uraraka’s chair, holding his hand out to the gravity girl. Said girl shakily reached out, carefully grasping his hand - keeping her pinky away so as to keep Izuku grounded - and was pulled to her feet, stumbling into her hero’s arms. Looking up into Izuku’s emerald eyes, Uraraka couldn’t help what came next.

Not that she wanted to. 

“I love you too, Izuku Midoriya.”

The two heroes-in-training embraced each other in a passionate first kiss, that was both sloppy and beautiful. The two continued for what felt like an eternity before being forced to separate for air. Panting, the two smiled at each other, the rest of the world dead to them. 

“...a bold move, my son.”

Unfortunately, Gilgamesh brought the world back to life. Still holding onto Uraraka, Izuku looked at his father, his green eyes hard as his father scrutinized his best-friend and hopefully girlfriend. Sighing, Gilgamesh stood and strided towards the two. 

“Look at me girl. I will judge your worth with my own eyes.”

Uraraka gently separated from Izuku and looked into his father’s blazing red eyes. Being so close to him, Uraraka could feel the aura the man exuded. It hovered over her, poking and prodding and trying to find a sign of weakness. But, the gravity girl steeled herself and showed only her love for Izuku and the strength that she alone possessed. 

Blinking, Gilgamesh sighed. “....your love and loyalty to my son is splendid. Never allow anything to tarnish it...Uraraka.”

The King of Heroes turned on his heels and walked back to his seat as Izuku wrapped Uraraka up in another embrace, the two giggling like a pair of newlyweds.

“However, I have already signed all the necessary paperwork for your engagements. As such, I have given my word to the families of these young ladies. And you yourself stated that you could grow to love these girls. As such, in order to protect your honor, and the honor of our family, you must wed these girls.”

Raising a hand to stifle the oncoming protest, Gilgamesh locked eyes with his son, seeing the pain his son was in now. He thought he was being forced to give up on his true love for something outside of his control. 

But Gilgamesh would be damned if he let that happen. 

“So, the only logical solution is that Uraraka join your group of future fiancees.” With that, the King of Heroes sat down and swirled his wine glass before sipping it, unawares of the oncoming panic. 

“WHAT!”

“DAMN IT GIL!”

Gilgamesh winced as the shout of his wife trumped the screams of the others. 

‘And there goes the odds of me having a pleasurable night.’ He thought as quickly downed the rest of his drink. ‘But...it is worth it. For Izuku, it is worth it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2. This is also on my account (same penname) on FF.N. I'm working on transfering what I've written over there to here, and will be crossposting. 
> 
> As always, please read and review!
> 
> TheSaintsFollower, signing off!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to read and review, I'd love to hear your comments!
> 
> TheSaintsFollower, signing off!


End file.
